creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas,[[Click to Continue > by DNSUnlocker| reparadas]] o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y pon la firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se tengan 25 ediciones en el Wiki. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 4 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas. Si deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar". Se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y si los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas sin más ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Si deseas resubir el artículo, por favor contacta con los encargados del proyecto en sus muros. Encargados del proyecto: Cordura, Jonh Lenon, CREPY YO, Astoria Manson y Quo Croce. Sólo estos usuarios pueden borrar/quitar las sugerencias en base a los votos del proyecto. Sugerencias Tablet de la muerte : Vaya inspiración más notoria para este relato. Es bueno en verdad, pero, ¿por qué considerarlo un creepypasta?------- : Opino quitar la parte de "Los Guardianes de la Muerte", ponerle un final decente y ya. La narración me parece mas que aceptable, seria un desperdicio borrarla.-- 23:21 24 ago 2015 (UTC) : Me recuerda un tanto al anime Death Note, pero no está mal del todo y coincido con Itsuki01 en lo de ponerle un final mejor Creepy adicta (discusión) 07:06 26 ago 2015 (UTC) El Juego de las Cartas . La primera vez que lo leí me pareció un ritual cliché (el clásico sí y no). Siento que en cuanto contenido pudo definirse o detallarse algunos aspectos. La ortografía es algo irregular.-------- : Le falta mucho para ser un ritual decente. Tal vez alguien se anime a extenderla.-- 23:42 24 ago 2015 (UTC) : Sólo pido un máximo de 3 días, podré hacerlo!! Obsucre Dead (discusión) : .Obsucre se rindio y me cedio la reparacion, me encargare yo, pido una semana.--Ezequiel. (discusión) 00:01 28 ago 2015 (UTC) The Hack . Como es de esperar, sigue el harto masticado protocolo de los creepypastas promedio de Videojuegos. No es buenísimo, pero puede ser depurado.------- : Regular. Creo que puede ser reparado. ¿Habrá algún valiente?.-- 23:20 25 ago 2015 (UTC) PucnJava, me desperté y era real, ayuda Pésima redacción, puntuación, etc . Si alguien se anima creo que algo se podría hacer.-- 13:05 26 ago 2015 (UTC) : Si alguien se anima..., mientras tanto yo emito mi voto. Razones: una temática repetitiva en la línea de Sueños/Dormir y con muy mala redacción.-------- : Creepy adicta (Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...) 06:51 27 ago 2015 (UTC) Obsesivo amor El título lo dice todo. Mi inconformidad, en su raíz, no nace en vista de su redacción aglutinante, sino de la temática-desarrollo. Puff-------- : La redacción tendría que mejorarse, y así entraría en lo aceptable Creepy adicta (Soñamos, como vivimos, solos...) 05:48 27 ago 2015 (UTC) El Hombre En El Bosque Me ha gustado muchísimo este relato, diría que demasiado, pero no es un creepypasta. La pongo aquí por si alguien desea aprovechar este contenido tan intrigante.-------- : .Pido 5 dias.--Ezequiel. (discusión) 22:38 26 ago 2015 (UTC) : Nooo...me ganaste :'( .-- 23:12 26 ago 2015 (UTC) Scp-999 -- Pesimamente redactado, posiblemente haya sido traducida con algun traductor generico de internet : .¿Y esto es un SCP?.--Ezequiel. (discusión) 14:55 27 ago 2015 (UTC) : Yo no le veo nada de malo, ademas de que es la misma información que hay en la SCP wiki : Si se trata de una mala traducción, debe ir a Adopciones. Por otro lado, en cuanto a la redacción, solo vislumbro unos cuantos errores. Nada que necesite ser nominado y sí editado por separado.------- : No me parece tan mala como para ser eliminada de inmediato, es mejor que valla a adopciones El Fantasma Del Pasado Pésima redacción y al verlo parece que le faltan unos cuentos espacios. Obsucre Dead (discusión) : .5mentarios.--Ezequiel. (discusión) 15:43 27 ago 2015 (UTC) : La nominación es injusta. Es una muy buena historia y la redacción puede repararse sin mayores problemas.------- : No tiene nada de malo la historia. Y si tiene errores en cuanto a la redacción u ortografía, sencillamente pueden repararla. Las calles oscuras de Xalapa Malísima redacción y confusa en extremo.------- : Concuerdo con Quo, la redacción hace que resulte imposible de leer The holder of the origin A mi entender, veo que solo existen 538 objetos en cuanto a la temática de los Holders. Dejo esto aquí para ver que opinan al respecto. : . Parece un mal chiste.-------- La casa death Malísima redacción incluyendo también las faltas de ortografía que posee la misma. Y debido a eso, no se puede entender la historia en sí. : .-------